dragonballfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Piccolo
Piccolo (ピッコロ, Pikkoro) dit Ma Junior, ou traduit maladroitement Petit-Cœur dans la version française de l'anime, est l'un des personnages principaux de Dragon Ball. Caractéristique et personnalité Piccolo apparait peu après la mort de son père Piccolo Daimaô. Ses origines sont brumeuses, Piccolo pense ainsi être double de Piccolo Daimaô tandis que dieu voit en lui son fils. Combattant hors pair, il devient un rival de grandes envergures pour Son Gokû. Le match disputé au Tenkai Ichi Budokai fut le plus intense parmi les trois compétitions disputés par Gokû. Hormis Ten Shin Han, Piccolo est celui qui dispose d'une panoplies des techniques très variés issues des démons. L'auteur met un rapide point d'honneur sur le terrible Makankōsappō. ''Le personnage s'adoucit grâce à Son Gohan qui devient un fils de substitution pour lui, c'est la toute première fois qu'il prononce le mot "ami" à une personne. Il devient alors un véritable père prêt à le défendre contre les menaces, un élément que reporteront les films de l'époque. Il devient un rival très sérieux pour Son Gokû et pour Vegeta. Le personnage devant lui aussi de plus en plus puissant, permettant d'acculer Freezer dans sa seconde apparence, ou encore N°20 alias Dr Géro. Lorsqu'il fusionne avec Dieu, il devient beaucoup plus puissant qu'un Super Saiyajin de premier rang. Son combat avec N°17 est malheureusement le dernier combat attitré qu'il livre dans le manga. Sa prestation ne sera pas ridicule néanmoins face aux terribles Cell Jr dans l'adaptation animé. Ce n'est qu'avec l'arrivé de nouveaux personnages par la suite que Piccolo sera relayé en tant que stratège pour défendre la terre du terrible Majin Boo. Sans son intellect, jamais Goten et Trunks n'aurait pu progresser à ce point. D'abord très présent dans les films, Piccolo est d'abord un rival du même niveau (ou presque) que Son Gokû face à Garlic Jr, il devient peu à peu une sorte de sidekick pour les héros arrivant beaucoup plus tard et protégeant Son Gohan face aux ennemis. Le neuvième film est néanmoins assez pauvre sur les interactions du personnage puisque son combat face à Bojack ne dure que quelques secondes, Il faudra attendre le film Battle of Gods pour voir apparaitre Piccolo avec le reste de la bande durant tout le film. La tenue de Piccolo Jr. quand il était un enfant est un équipement très similaire à celui King Piccolo, étant exactement le même schéma de couleurs via les couvertures du manga kanzenban.t, Piccolo porte aussi un turban blanc et une cape blanche avec elle, des accoutrements qui apparaissaient déjà dans les méchants des jeux Dragon Quest ainsi que dans le manga Emblem of Roto. Comme Goku, Piccolo porte généralement sous sa cape des vêtements lourds, ce qui est perçu deux fois dans la série: lorsque sa cape est endommagé tout en luttant contre Freezer dans sa deuxième forme, et quand il est endommagé par les sbires de Slug. Dans le manga, sa ceinture est rouge tandis que dans l'anime elle est bleu. Cependant dans quelques films, la couleur est celle du manga (6ème film par exemple). Capacités Son principal point fort est son sens tactique. À plusieurs reprises il arrive à tenir tête à des adversaires plus forts que lui. Il arrive notamment à tenir tête à Nappa suffisamment longtemps pour permettre l'arrivée de Son Gokû. Il a également conçu un plan qui aurait pu venir à bout à coup sûr de Boo s'il n'avait pas été si puissant. Piccolo, comme tous les autres Nameks, a la capacité de régénérer ses membres s'ils sont coupés. Il peut également les allonger. Comme tous les Nameks, il a simplement besoin de boire pour vivre. Piccolo montre par ailleurs des aptitudes psychiques significatives. À la fin de la série, il est moins puissant que les Sayajins, mais il peut combler ce déficit en faisant preuve de davantage d'intelligence que ses adversaires, à l'image du combat de Gotenks contre Boo dans la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps du palais de Dendé où il promène Boo dans tout le palais pour faire gagner du temps à Trunks et Son Goten afin qu'ils soient parfaitement préparés pour la fusion. D'ailleurs, on s'aperçoit des qualités intellectuelles de Piccolo au vu du regain d'intelligence de Boo après que celui-ci a absorbé Piccolo avec Gotenks et Son Gohan lors du combat contre Vegeto, le guerrier natif de la fusion entre Son Gokû et Vegeta. Biographie Saga du 23ème Tenka Ichi Budōkai Depuis sa naissance, Piccolo voulait venger son père en éliminant Son Gokû mais il fut finalement battu en finale lors du Tenkaichi Budokai en battant au passage Kuririn qui fit preuve d'une grande résistance mais beaucoup plus faible que Piccolo et plus difficilement que Dieu. Saga des Saiyajins 216x216px|left Il est confronté en plein entrainement au redoutable Raditz, quelque peu surpris par le potentiel de combat de Piccolo, plus élevé que les terriens, il n'est toutefois pas de taille face au mystérieux ennemi. Il le poursuit discrètement et est présent lors des terribles révélations sur Son Gokû. Il propose à son plus grand rival d'affronter cette menace tous les deux. Lors du combat, Piccolo est mis en mal par Raditz malgré sa relative rapidité sans ses poids d'entrainements, mais il perd un bras. Il réalise le terrible ''Makankōsappō, ''la seule arme véritablement mortelle capable d'acculer Raditz. Après la furtive apparition de Son Gohan, il réalise de nouveau sa technique et tue Raditz et Son Gokû par la même occasion. Conscient du potentiel caché de Son Gohan, il décide de l'entrainer pendant un an avant que n'arrive les compagnons de Raditz. C'est ainsi que Piccolo décida d'entraîner le petit Son Gohan (qui a déployé une force incroyable malgré son jeune âge), et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il commença à devenir bon. Pendant le combat contre les deux autres Saiyans (Vegeta et Nappa), Piccolo fit preuve d'une grande stratégie, il élimina un Saibaiman en deux coups et résiste à Nappa avec Kuririn le blessant plusieurs fois. Il se sacrifia pour sauver Son Gohan d'une attaque de Nappa. En entrainant Son Gohan, Piccolo se lie d'amitié avec lui, bien qu'il ne veuille pas le montrer, malgré sa sévérité apparente. Il lui coupe la queue lorsque Gohan devient un Oozaru et lui confie une épée pour mieux se défendre. Presque un an après, Gohan devient un guerrier de premier rang. Piccolo attend les Saiyajins, Nappa et Vegeta viennent à leur rencontre. Piccolo découvre qu'il est un Namek, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il a été capable de porter un coup mortel à Raditz. Lors de la bataille, Piccolo tue en une fraction de seconde un Saibaiman qui avait eu le malheur de s'attaquer à Son Gohan. Malgré sa relative puissance, il ne fait pas le poids face à Nappa, ses coups sont inefficaces contre lui. Il tente de tenir fermement la queue, point faible des Saiyajins mais le colosse s'était déjà entrainé. Il est finalement tué en protégeant Son Gohan d'une attaque mortelle. Saga Freeza Piccolo, avec Ten Shin Han, Yamcha et Chiaotzu s'entrainent chez Kaïô. Il ne semble pas prêter attention aux épreuves du roi, et médite de son coté. Il promet (faussement)à Kaïô qu'il ne combattra pas Freezer. Il prodigue des conseils à Son Gohan pour qu'il le ressuscite grâce à Polunga. Sur Namek, il fait la connaissance de Nail, un combattant Namek très puissant s'étant déjà fait laminer par Freezer. Piccolo fusionne avec lui dans le but de vaincre Freezer, une occasion pour Nail quant à lui de prendre sa revanche. Piccolo intervient de manière spectaculaire et met en déroute le tyran de l'univers. Freezer toutefois surpris par le niveau assez élevé de son adversaire contre-attaque violemment ... Piccolo enlève ses poids d'entrainements, Freezer quant à lui se transforme sous une apparence monstrueuse. Il ridiculise le Namek qui prétendait jusque là être le plus rapide. Il est finalement sauvé in-extrémis par un Son Gohan furieux. Fier de lui, Piccolo le félicite de ses progrès. Lors de la dernière transformation de Freezer, Piccolo est dépassé et ne parvient pas à atteindre le tyran. Assistant à la mort de Vegeta, puis au début du combat de Son Gokû, il interagit de nouveau lors de la préparation du Genki Dama grâce à l'énergie de Kuririn et Son Gohan. Il reste au coté de Son Gokû pendant toute cette phase, l'anime lui octroie un combat très punitif face à Freezer, qui prend un malin plaisir à le torturer lentement. Après la réussite du Genki Dama, Piccolo est très sérieusement blessé par un Freezer revanchard. Il est finalement évacué sur terre en même temps que Gohan, Vegeta et les Namek. Saga de Garlic Jr Piccolo reçoit la visite de Dieu, qui voit en lui une occasion de le remplacer en tant que Dieu, chose que refuse Piccolo. Néanmoins, des troubles apparaissent sur terre. Piccolo intervient pour sauver Gohan qui était sur le point d'être capturé par Gasshu et les autres subalternes de Garlic.Jr. Il lutte face à un Yamcha victime du poison diabolique : L'aqua Mist, il est finalement intoxiqué par Muten Rôshi, Puerh et Yamcha. Devenant incontrôlable, Gasshu le retient. Une fois que Gohan élimine Zard et Tard, Piccolo prend le relai, et décoche de puissants coups sur son ancien disciple. Son Gohan est en piteux état, au moment de l'achever, le Namek révèle qu'il était parfaitement lucide et que ce stratagème n'avait pour but d'endormir la vigilance de Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr mécontent des événements affronte lui même Piccolo, mais le combat tourne très vite en faveur du Namek. Garlic Jr se transforme à son tour grâce à la planète Makyo qui s'est rapproché de la terre. Garlic Jr devenant un colosse écrase dans un premier temps Piccolo, mais ce dernier devient à son tour un colosse en changeant la taille de son corps et reprend aussitôt le dessus. Il est finalement affaiblit par Dieu qui est mal en point à cause des anciens dieux de la terre. Piccolo au moment de la Dead Zone parvient à distraire Garlic Jr permettant à Son Gohan de détruire la planète Makyo. Saga des humains artificiels Piccolo assiste aux prouesses incroyables du mystérieux jeune homme qui est appelé Trunks, il tue brièvement Freezer et son père. Piccolo entend les révélations du jeune homme grâce à son ouïe très importante. Il s'entraine avec Son Gokû et Son Gohan pendant 3 ans pour affronter les terribles humains artificiels. Lors de la terrible bataille, il est témoin de la maladie de Son Gokû, et comprend que malgré son stade de Super Saiyajin, il n'est pas dans son état normal. Le combat avec N°19 prenant une tournure désagréable Piccolo intervient que très brièvement. On découvre après les exploits de Vegeta, que Piccolo n'était pas en reste et que son potentiel est de loin supérieur à N°20. Dr Géro qui n'était autre que N°20 révèle que les modèles N°17 et N°18 sont encore plus terribles. Piccolo entame des recherches avec Kuririn et Ten Shin Han mais Géro réveil avant ses nouvelles créations. Vegeta part à la rencontre des nouveaux humains artificiels, sa défaite entraine également celle de ses compagnons. Piccolo est vaincu d'un terrible coup par N°17. Piccolo n'a pas d'autre choix que revoir Dieu pour fusionner avec lui afin de se compléter. Il devient au final un Super Namek et son potentiel dépasse ceux des Super Saiyajin. Il va à la rencontre de cette mystérieuse créature appelé Cell. Saga Cell Piccolo entame un combat face à cette créature, et parvient à le faire parler grâce à une ruse. Il comprend que cet être est une autre créature du Dr Géro venant du futur, et qu'il a besoin des humains artificiels N°17 et N°18 pour détenir un corps parfait. Piccolo est le seul défenseur de la terre à pouvoir être mesure de contrer la menace à ce moment là. Malgré ses tentatives pour débusquer Cell, il ne parvient pas à intervenir réellement. Son Gokû à nouveau guéri le sollicite pour bénéficier de l'autorisation de s'entrainer dans la salle du temps. Piccolo le lendemain à Kame House est rejoint par N°17, N°18 et N°16. Il affronte avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs N°17 et gagne le premier round. Le combat est tellement intense que cela en alerte Cell qui voit une occasion en or d'assimiler les humains artificiels. Piccolo est finalement de force égal avec le belliqueux N°17. La créature évolutif arrive et ne tarde pas à montrer sa nouvelle puissance, gagnée en absorbant des milliers d'êtres humains, Piccolo est rapidement balayé de la bataille malgré une technique dévastatrice qui fut sans effet sur Cell. Il est plus tard sauvé par Son Gokû en même temps que Ten Shin Han. Après la défaite de Trunks et Vegeta, il s'entraine à son tour dans la salle du temps pour augmenter son niveau. Lors du Cell Game, bien que ne participant pas, il alerte Son Gokû de son plan qu'il juge inconscient, et qui concerne Son Gohan, Une occasion qui montre que Piccolo en sait peut être plus sur Son Gohan que son père lui-même. Cell pond des Cell Jr et Piccolo riposte sans broncher face à eux, bien qu'a terme, sa défaite était inéluctable. Saga du 25ème Tenkai ichi 7 ans plus tard, Son Gohan contact Piccolo en vu du prochain Tenkai Ichi Budokai. Piccolo participe naturellement au championnat, et en vient à même supprimer toutes les caméras pour protéger l'identité de Son Gohan. il fait la connaissance d'un mystérieux Shin, qu'il doit affronter dès son premier match. Piccolo est tétanisé par l'aura du personnage et abandonne après avoir presque deviné son identité. En tant qu'ancien dieu de la terre, Piccolo ne peut s'opposer à Kaïô Shin. Saga Majin Boo Le jeune dieu révèle alors aux héros terriens l'identité de Babidi, un terrible sorcier qui vise à sortir de son cocon le terrible Majin Boo. Piccolo est présent pour stopper ce petit groupe de réveiller Majin Boo. Il est finalement transformé en pierre par Dabra. Lorsque ce dernier est vaincu par Majin Boo beaucoup plus tard, Piccolo est spectateur des exploits de Vegeta. Le Namek révèle que le prince des Saiyajin n'ira pas au paradis rejoindre Son Gokû. Piccolo seconde Son Gokû pour apprendre la technique de fusion à Son Goten et Trunks. En tant qu'entraineur, il se montre ferme malgré quelques recommandations de Chichi et Bulma. Il parvient à manipuler Majin Boo qui souhaite affronter un terrible combattant qui lui avait promis Son Gokû. Piccolo ruse en faisant perdre du temps à Majin Boo et lui indique un lieu d'entrainement tout trouvé : la salle du temps. En cas d'échec, Majin Boo sera emprisonné à jamais dans ce monde parallèle. D'abord accablé par les échecs de Gotenks, Il revient vite sur sa position devant ses techniques particulièrement efficaces. Piccolo détruit la porte par la suite emprisonné Majin Boo qui semble t il était encore un cran au dessus, mais il parvient à créer une faille via un Kia très puissant. Piccolo est sous le choc de la destruction de son temple, ne prenant plus la peine de regarder le combat. Gotenks le sollicite néanmoins pour sa technique loufoque basé sur le volley ball. Il est lui aussi sauvé par Son Gohan revenu de la planète des Kaïô. D'abord stupéfait des progrès de Son Gohan, il est finalement assimilé par Majin Boo en raison de son intelligence qui pourra être utile au démon. Dragon Ball GT Saga Baby Piccolo fit deux courtes apparitions dans la saga Baby, ayant détecté une puissance maléfique, Piccolo décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Le bébé mutant avait pris possession du corps de Son Gohan. Puis surgit le Makanko sappo. L'attaque passa juste à côté de l'ennemi. Le Namek savait que Son Gohan est possédé. Baby Son Gohan envoya un Kaméhaméha. Piccolo semblait mort étant touché et désintégré, mais pourtant il survécut avec de la chance. Après la défaite de Baby, il se sacrifia lorsque la Terre explosa pour détruire les Dragon Balls qui apportait des malheurs à la planète bleue. Super de Super N°17 Piccolo après sa mort est allé au Paradis. Làs bas il médite jusqu'au moment où il apprend que Goku est enfermé en Enfer, il veut qu'on l'envoie en Enfer pour aidé Goku mais Enmma ne veut pas, il commence alors à détruire tout ce qu'il y a et Enmma, très énervé, décide de l'envoyer en Enfer. Il réussira à aider Goku à sortir des Enfers grâce à une fusion par télépathie avec Dendé pour ouvrir une porte entre l'Autre-Monde et la Terre. C'est grâce à lui en majeure partie si la Terre fut sauvée. Saga des Dragons Maléfiques Piccolo sera le protecteur en faisant appliquer les règles en Enfer. Dans l'épisode final, il se bâtit contre un monstre et gagna avec un seul coup. Puis vint Son Gokû qui s'arrêta en Enfer lui disant un dernier au revoir en se serrant la main puis dit à Piccolo qu'il sortira un jour de l'Enfer. Films Piccolo est l'un des personnages à apparaitre régulièrement dans les films, les scénaristes l'utilisent souvent pour défendre Son Gohan ou bien encore exterminer les troupes ennemis par l'intermédiaire du personnage. Rendez-moi mon Gohan !! Piccolo est vaincu par dès le commencement du film par Garlic Jr et ses sbires. Il est mortellement blessé au point que Dieu croit qu'il est lui aussi sur le point de disparaitre. Il revient peu après à la charge et collabore avec Son Gokû, il vainc dans un combat singulier Sansho qu'il élimine facilement. Il affronte avec son rival Garlic Jr et parvient à le repousser. Mais ce dernier invoque la Dead Zone qui aspire les opposants de Garlic Jr. Piccolo est ironiquement sauvé par un Son Gohan furieux. Le type le plus fort du monde En sauvant Son Gohan face à des créatures mystérieuses, Piccolo est capturé par les robots du Dr Uiro. Grace à un contrôle cérébrale, Piccolo est manipulé et s'en prend à Son Gokû et son fils. Il reprend peu après ses esprits une fois son contrôleur détruit, et participe à la bataille finale face au Dr Uiro. Intervenant même dans l'atmosphère de la terre. - La super bataille décisive autour de la Terre Avec Yamcha, il détecte des esprits malfaisants sur terre, durant la bataille il sauve furtivement Son Gohan de Tullece, mais il est aussitôt balayé par le Saiyajin maléfique. Il revient à la charge plusieurs fois pour aider les Son. Lors du Genki Dama, Piccolo retarde la menace avec les autres guerriers. - Son Gokū, le Super Saiyajin Nous apprenons au début du film que Piccolo, ou plus généralement les Namek déteste les sifflements. Il est alors vite irrité par le chant de Son Gohan. D'abord en retrait lorsque le terrible Slug arrive, il fait irruption lorsque Gohan passe à l'offensive. Il combat et tue Dorodabo et ce très rapidement. Il est finalement mis hors de combats par les kikoha de Anguila et Medamatcha. Voyant que la menace est de la même origine que lui, il demande Son Gohan de siffler sa chanson permettant ainsi à Piccolo de prêter ses dernières forces à Son Gokû. L'incroyable plus fort contre le plus fort Comme à son d'habitude, il sauve Son Gohan d'une mort certaine, il décime le Toku Sentai de Cooler en tuant aussitôt Dore, puis Neizu. Il engage un combat très disputé contre Sauther, mais il est interrompu par Cooler lui-même qui terrasse le Namek qui s'était mis en travers de sa route. A la toute fin du film, Sauther, revient pour un dernier frisson, mais Piccolo l'achève avec un Makanko Sappo. Choc !! Les Soldats à la puissance de dix milliards Il vient faire face à la nouvelle menace sur Namek, s'apercevant avec les héros qu'il s'agissait de Cooler, on lui attribue de combattre les robots soldats. D'abord déboussolé par la terrible resistence des robots, Piccolo s'y met sérieusement et extermine à lui seul cette armée. Piccolo ne fera toutefois pas le poids face à un Metal Cooler qui est finalement détruit grâce au dysfonctionnement provoqué par Gokû et Vegeta. La bataille de l'extrême !! Les trois grands Super Saiyajin Bien que n'ayant pas d'adversaire attitré dans ce film, Piccolo prend la défense de Son Gokû et s'interpose devant N°13. Il est hélas défait lorsque celui ci est transformé. Au moment ou Son Gokû utilise le Genki Dama, Piccolo revient de nouveau et annihile une terrible technique du surpuissant N°13. - Brûle !! Combat sanglant, combat ardent, super combat décisif !! Arrivant tardivement en raison du vaisseau spatiale de Bulma, il intervient pour le second round du combat les opposants à Broly. Fait rare, il sermonne Vegeta qui a déjà renoncé au combat. La défaite de Piccolo face à Broly ne sera pas développé à l'écran et réapparait beaucoup plus tard pour donner sa force à Son Gokû. - - La Galaxie au bord du chaos !! L'extraordinaire destructeur D'abord participant du nouveau tournoi, il renonce quand il voit qu'il a affaire à Kuririn. Il revient bien plus tard s'apercevant que Son Gohan est en danger. Il se heurte à Bojack mais il est rapidement mis hors d'état de nuit. - - - Battle of Gods Participant aux festivités de Bulma, il réagit aussitôt lorsqu'il découvre un Bills menaçant. Il est assommé en quelques coups de baguettes. Il est spectateur aux actions de Son Gokû durant le reste du film. - - - TV Spécials : Opposition au désespoir !! Les super guerriers restant : Gohan et Trunks Son Gokû meurt et ses amis ne cachent pas leur tristesse. Lors du présent alternatif de Trunks, Piccolo et les autres guerriers affrontent les humains artificiels. Piccolo est tué par N°18. - OVA'S Dragon Ball Z ~Alternatif~ Le plan d'extermination des Saiyajin I l participe avec les Saiyajins face aux créatures du Dr Raichi. Il vainc également Slug grâce à Son Gohan et à ses sifflements. En localisant le Dr Raichi, Hacchihyack apparait et met tous le monde au tapis. Piccolo permet à ses compagnons de revenir dans la bataille grâce aux Senzus. - Ossu ! Son Gokū et ses amis sont de retour !! Bien que participant à la fête, Piccolo est finalement spectateur des interactions d'Avo et Cado. - Techniques *Buku Jutsu (La danse de l'air) *Makanko Sappo *Makuhoidan (Grenade infernale) *Sai Sei *Chô bakuretsu ma-ha Puissance *Saga Raditz **322 (avec vêtements lourds) **408 (sans vêtements lourds) **1 330 (1er ''Makanko Sappo) **1 480 (2ème Makanko Sappo) *Après Raditz **329 (avec vêtements lourds) *Nappa et Vegeta **1 220 (dissimulée) **3 500 (maximum) *Saga Freezer **1 000 000 (fusion avec Nail) Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Nameck Catégorie:Personnages Dragon Ball Catégorie:Personnages Dragon Ball Z Catégorie:Personnages Dragon Ball GT